Zoohouse Rock/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Zoohouse Rock. Gallery Kin is ready for action.jpg Laney asks what Kin built.jpg It's my mus-sage chair.jpg Kon is going to launch it.jpg Kon plugs in the stuff.jpg The super drum stuff.jpg Kin WHAM!s into a garage door.jpg Kin's body print is on the wrong side.jpg RAWRR!.jpg YAAHOOHOOHOOEY!!! It's a bear!.jpg Kon plays dead.jpg It's not a bear, it's Corey.jpg Lanes ol' look ol' Kin.jpg Bear Corey and Kin.jpg Bear Corey says some stuff.jpg Hey, remember that fun thing?.jpg Corey accepts the band having bear costumes.jpg Yes to bear costumes?.jpg Let's shush our shushers.jpg Corey shuts Laney up and gives her a big fat bear hug.jpg Future Corey will worry about lyrics, today Corey is dressed like a bear.jpg Today Corey plays with his band.jpg The music stops.jpg Well, the thousands of electric plugs for our music seem to be working just fine.jpg Trina unplugs it all.jpg Mina measures Corey.jpg Trina is measuring how much less of Codey she needs .jpg For her party tonight.jpg Bear with us.jpg Trina has a growly mouth.jpg Bear Costume Transition.jpg Trina and Mina plan on throwing Grojband into some sort of pit.jpg Mina makes a bunch of suggestions.jpg But Trina rejects all her ideas.jpg A PIT! OF COURSE!.jpg Mayor Mellow then comes by whining like a whiny baby.jpg He is talking about his zoo.jpg Money Mellow.jpg I should have never spent all that money on that unicorn exhibit.jpg Diamond Encrusted One of a kind Unicorn Exhibit.jpg Nothing is in here.jpg How to get people to come back to the zoo?.jpg Trina gets a devilish plan.jpg And she gets Mina to fetch the hotline phone.jpg Mayor Mellow's hat rings.jpg Mayor Mellow uses his hat phone.jpg Trina, why can't you just say that up to his face?.jpg Don't tell me how to save my zoo!.jpg Mellow hat explosion.jpg But this could save my zoo..jpg Grrrojband!.jpg Grrrojband gets LOCKED IN A CAGE!!!.jpg Mayor Mellow's gunna take you Grrrojbandians away.jpg Corey lashes out at Trina because she's obviously behind this.jpg Tootles!.jpg I got you guys a gig.jpg I'm gunna guess this is more about ruining us than helping us.jpg Grojbears and Mayor Moron are at the zoo.jpg This is where you'll be playing.jpg Corey tries to take over Mellow.jpg Ah, ain't gunna take none o dat sassafras!.jpg WE ARE REAL BEARS!.jpg Inside of Kon.jpg Make me some music my music makin' bears..jpg Make me some music, OR END UP LIKE ZOO ANIMALS 52, 26, 37, and 20!.jpg Dead clown faced elephant.jpg Dead top hat wearing polar bear.jpg Dead depressed lion.jpg Mother's disappointment wall.jpg Now, I've got some more business to take care of..jpg Joey treating a baby kangaroo like he's a piece of crap..jpg Grrrrojbears!.jpg Let's get these stupid hats off!.jpg The Bear meets Corey.jpg So, Corey has to keep his dumb ol' hat on..jpg Bears bears bears!.jpg Kin steals Corey's line.jpg Oh no he di'int!.jpg Stolen Line Transition.jpg Kin uses the vending machine.jpg Kin steals some Blastymouth Candy and Chuggers Cola.jpg Chuggers Cola.jpg i.jpg Kin shakes it until it fizzes.jpg SHOVELYDOO!!!.jpg DUCK AND COVER!!!.jpg Kin ducking and covering.jpg But it's no use.jpg Kin lost three teeth.jpg Too bad we can't reach that vending machine.jpg Power tool vending machine.jpg What a perfect party Mins.jpg SUPERGLOW!!!.jpg Nick is shining at the door.jpg Trina blasts up to him in love.jpg Sorry, but I can't come to your party.jpg I'm writing pen pal letters for all my criminal animal friends.jpg I LIKE BANANAS!!!!!!!!!.jpg screw you, Trina.jpg GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! MIIIIIIINAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!.jpg Alright Trina! I'm off!.jpg You gotta go fast!.jpg Mayor a mellow dings the dinner bell.jpg FISH HEADS FISH HEADS EAT THEM UP YUM!!!.jpg The fish is on the ground.jpg Kon and the Bear eating fish heads.jpg Kon and The Bear fins a fish butt.jpg FISH BUTT BONUS!!!.jpg Kon and The Bear eating the fish butt and sharing it.jpg Kon and The a bear accidentally kiss.jpg Kon and The Bear fall in love.jpg MAYOR MELLOW IS MAD!!!.jpg Mayor Mellow reminds them of the disappointment wall.jpg They need to focus on making music now.jpg BEAR ROCK.jpg HbfbhSKUCkHadchladhbclkD,chabk.jpg SHUT UP LANEY! It's Kin's time to shine..jpg But wherever shall we get lyrics?.jpg BLEAYUGH WGGOOEARE!???!!!??!?!?.jpg Nick and Joey sitting in a tree K I S S I N G!.jpg With bait of course..jpg Nick and Corey have a little chit chat this side of tat.jpg Hold it right there bear, you were framed.jpg Nick saving Corey.png Trina and Mina dressed as some goofy cartoon character animals.jpg Unicorns are gdscubfdwafkkfdisdahldih.jpg EXPLANATION FOR WHY NOBODY'S HERE NOW!!!.jpg Um, it says here that everyone thinks that your party sucks and you should go jump in a ditch..jpg UNI-SNARRRRRRL!!!!!!!.jpg Free the grizzly! Free the grizzly! Free the grizzly! Free the grizzly!.jpg Nick is in jail ... I think..jpg Free the grizzly protestors.jpg UUUUUNICORNNN!!!!!!!.jpg GAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD! MAYOR MELLOW'S HEAD HAS BEEN COMPLETELY REMOVED FROM HIS NECK!!!!!! GAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Unicorn head.jpg Mayor Mellow looooooves his mama..jpg The free the grizzly protestors are carrying Trina for some reason..jpg Then, they toss Trina and plop 'er on the ground..jpg Nick says some words..jpg Happy Horsey Trina.jpg Nick feeds Trina an apple.jpg Horsey Mouthed Trina.jpg Trina in a net.jpg Trina gets whipped into the cage.jpg And Trina is not happy about that ... For some reason. Dogs!?.jpg HEY! THATS NOT YOUR PARTY THATS MINE NOW OBEY ME! AND BEHOLD ME!.jpg I AM THE PARTY GIRL! NOW PAY Attention to ....... MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Mayor Mellow thanks Grojband..jpg You people are AMAZING!.jpg DOOR KICKING!.jpg THIS IS MY PARTY! NOW LISTEN TO ME AND DO WHAT I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Mina brings out some cupcakes!!!!!!!.jpg And everyone enjoys Trina's party without her..jpg MOTHER OF GOD!!!!! JUST OBEY ME ALREADY!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg WELCOME TO DEATH ZOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg CUPCAKE TRINA DIARY MODE!.jpg Trina writes in her diary just a little but more.jpg Death zoo.jpg Trina comes down from Jupiter..jpg Trina is smokin' at the butt..jpg Corey catches her diary once again.jpg Grojband plays a zoo song.jpg Aesfhgebjursfyc.jpg Fyesefuygbeesfchungjercsfbhjgucfersgjhhb.jpg dhsiakahsbdhshsj.jpg Zsyhjkbawdeyugiawfr .jpg Ihhuybuigdeaakguedqugied.jpg The bear goes nuts.jpg Dsbhicesbhiewfhibde.jpg Dubbihdfsbhksfekshbdc.jpg UhgnsykuaseygfFsdydfsyugkkg.jpg Fhnhibfsdbkhsdfbkdhsfbhk.jpg Dschfesgihjvh.jpg Fewhbbhdaeibdkhsccsdbkhscdkbh.jpg Chyjbhdfskbhsfdbkh.jpg And then the protestors go a bit overboard.jpg imagejvgjgv.jpg imagejfg fgjvjg.jpg The animals break out of the zoo.jpg imagegfgjfkg.jpg imagehvjvhj.jpg imagevjjgyhvj.jpg imagevhm.jpg All the animals break out of the zoo.jpg imagein vbmmhv.jpg imagejcgvgjgvj.jpg The animals are evil.jpg NEWS TIME!!!.jpg The shark kills Grojband.jpg And Trina continues to be mistaken for a horse more than Sarah Jessica Parker. (Drum shot!).jpg The band is seeing it all.jpg Kon mourns over his bear friend.jpg Crying Kon.jpg Whatever.jpg Corey tells his beautiful little moral to the land.jpg We all have a monster inside of us.jpg Core! Those would have made some killer lyrics!.jpg But before Corey can sign off the episode....jpg Kin makes one mor line steal.jpg And gets gets the hatch trick.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries